After Science Class
by TacoQueen-Inc Updated
Summary: Just a little Jerlita fluff that I made with the help of Star-The-Writer. Enjoy!


**Author's Note:**

 **This is another Jerlita story. The fun thing was is that I got to work with Star-The-Writer, and he/she really did help me make up this little one-shot. I hope you enjoy the story here and if you do, review, comment, or even favorite. I will give you...**

 **I give you a big hug if you review. :3**

 **On with the Story!**

The gang were at their usual lunch table, talking about the most random stuff. Aelita and Jeremie however, were studing for a test in science that no one else seemed to care about. Odd and Ulrich were having another arm wrestling contest since both had about the same strength for the last two rounds. Yumi, on the the other hand, was laughing at the two because Ulrich let go of Odd's hand and landed in mashed potatoes last round.

"Hey! I was going to eat that, you know?!" Odd raged jokingly, getting a napkin from him and drying his burning hand.

Jeremie and Aelita had mashed potatoes all over their face, disgusted by the stain.

"Could you guys be a little more careful? We're trying to STUDY here..." Jeremie muttered, getting a napkin as well for both him and Aelita.

"Sure, right after you lovebirds eat it off of each other!" Odd shouted, laughing.

"Ewww! That's gross!" Yumi scoffed, smirking. "It wouldn't be like them to kiss like that."

Aelita blushed from that comment, sticking her nose back into the book full of formulas. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi went back to their silliness.

"Hummph...that's not the way I'd want to kiss him..." Aelita murmured.

"Huh?" Jeremie looked up. "Did you say something?" He then looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"What? N-No! I just... I just need some help on the formula for calculating mass." Aelita covered it all up with an innocent smile, which for some reason Jeremie seemed to believe.

"Oh, it's-"

An angry bell gave its yell, and students were getting up from their tables and walking to their next class.

"Well, I got French guys, I'll see you later." Yumi said, getting up and walking to class.

Jeremie smirked. "Odd, Ulrich! Ready for that test in science?"

The boys' jaws dropped as they looked at each other.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ulrich asked.

"You don't study for them anyway." Aelita replied, laughing as she closed her textbook.

"True..." Odd muttered, the four getting up and heading to Mrs. Hertz's class. They took their seats, Ulrich next to Odd and Aelita next to Jeremie.

"Good luck Aelita..." Jeremie whispered to her as they both were handed a copy of the test, containing tons of questions that he knew Odd would question about.

"Good luck Jeremie." Aelita smiled as she whispered it back to him.

Before he knew it, Aelita's hand locked with his right hand, which wasn't really a problem since he could write with both. He did stiffen up though before he started his test. Aelita wasn't even phased by it, already a quarter of the way done.

Of course, it wasn't public. They were holding hands under their desks.

"C'mon Jeremie, you can do this." Aelita said, noticing that he hadn't started. "Or are you right-handed?"

"No, I can write with both hands.." He whispered, and finally started his test.

She was right. Jeremie could do this in a few minutes. Unfortunately...could he even call it that? He was holding HER hand, and because of that, he would sometimes stop and blush slightly. In fact, it took him the whole class period to finish.

Everyone in class turned in their tests. Aelita let go of his hand at that moment.

The bell rang once again, and class was dismissed.

Jeremie finally got to talk to Aelita after they left the classroom.

"Why'd you hold my hand?" Jeremie quietly whispered to her as he, her, Odd, and Ulrich walk to the vending machine.

"I don't really know, I just wanted to.." Aelita thought about it for a second. Why DID she hold his hand? Doesn't that happen when people are-

She blushed as she finished the sentence in her head. " Why? I-Is that wrong?"

"N-No! I was just w-wondering, that's all."

After Jeremie said that, she ran towards the vending machine.

"Hey! Wait up!" Jeremie called back to her, Odd and Ulrich completely confused.

"What do you think they're up to now?" Ulrich asked.

"No clue at this point.."

Jeremie was exhausted by the time he caught up to her.

"What was that for?"

"I just realized; people who hold hands happen to the people who..." Aelita didn't even want to finish the sentence so that her blush wouldn't return.

"Oh.." Jeremie didn't even think of that. "I kind of..how do I say it..?"

"Can't say it..?"

"No, I can't.."

"I remember my father telling me when I was little that if you can't say it, show it."

Jeremie gulped, taking her behind the vending machine so no one could see them, especially his friends. He then grabbed both of her hands, and smiled shyly.

"Hmm...show it?" Jeremie questioned nervously.

"Yes. Show it." Aeilta replied, smiling.

Jeremie pulled her into a hug, his head on her shoulder. "In a way, it feels nice to have you around me...does that make any sense..?" He tried not to stammer.

The girl blushed heavily at this, hugging him back and smiling. "Yeah, it makes sense." Yet Aelita pulled away and looked at him. The sun made her eyes even brighter, but it was getting a little dark. The two could hear the rest of the gang talking about like normal.

"I guess I'll have to show it as well.." Aelita whispered in his ear.

"Show me then." Jeremie whispered back.

Aelita pulled his neck until their lips were about an inch apart, finally closing the distance and planting a soft kiss. Jeremie went wide eyes at this, his hands literally shaking when Aelita locked them with hers.

It ended after about four seconds, and she parted away, biting her bottom lip slightly. Jeremie was still shaking.

"What's wrong?" She asked, smiling.

"Uh- nothing!" He said a little too loudly, hearing footsteps. Before their friends saw, Aelita pecked Jeremie's lips.

Yumi, Odd and Ulrich saw the two behind the vending machine.

"What's going on...?" Yumi asked, slightly smirking at the the two holding hands.

"Nothing!" Jeremie and Aelita said in unison, their hands holding tighter.

What everyone didn't know was that Odd was taking pictures of the scene and sending it to Ulrich.

 **(FIN)**

 **I was so excited about this story that I wrote it in about an hour. I thought everything seemed to fit perfectly.**

 **Thank you to Star-The-Writer for helping me out with this one! And show some love; Favorite or Review, or something. :3**

 **Peace, my Peoples~**


End file.
